


The Feeling of Home

by XEOCX13



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XEOCX13/pseuds/XEOCX13
Summary: All of it was too fast, too similar to when she had asked Minnie the very same question a little over a year ago. She didn’t, couldn’t, admit it then but Minnie’s stare and scoff at the offer hurt more than she had thought.





	The Feeling of Home

**Author's Note:**

> We all need a little fluff before the world ends March 26th.
> 
> Comments are appreciated! 
> 
> -Erin :)

The first time Violet had asked Minnie to dance with her, her heart drooped like a flower longing to see the sun.

While Violet had known Minnie most of her life, the aspect of dating was still a huge adjustment yet one she could get behind. Finally, she found someone she could confide to; share her deep secrets to, and to able to rely on. So many people had left her that finding someone who was stable and trustworthy was hard to come across and couldn’t be more happy or grateful.

It was late morning when Violet strode into the twin’s bedroom, holding some coloring supplies in one hand. Minnie was sitting on her bed, strapping on her boots. The sight made Violet smile. She closed the door behind her.

“Hi,” Violet started quietly.

“I’m going out hunting with Brody. Can you even believe this?” Minnie said, smashing her foot into the boot and adjusting the strap.

Violet walked to the twins’ desk and dropped the art supplies.

“What’s wrong with hunting?” she asked.

Minnie scoffed, full attention on tightening her boots. “Of course you don’t get it. You like hunting. It’s so vile.”

Violet frowned. “Minnie. I could switch with you—“

“No, no, don’t bother. Marlon hates it when we swap shifts.”

Violet was quiet as Minnie finished getting ready and stood from her bed. She noticed the staring and frowned slightly at the shorter girl.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing.”

Minnie scoffed. “Don’t bullshit me, Vi. What’s going on?”

Minnie could read her so easily. Nothing ever got past her and if it did, it never went far. Minnie was always one step ahead of her. Even as little girls before Ericson was in the picture, Minnie called decided for her sister and Violet where they were going, what they would eat. She seemed to have an innate ability to read a situation and see what would be best for them. While intimidating, Violet was in awe, even as a child. The clip in pocket suddenly felt heavy as Minnie stared her down. It was unnerving.

“Minnie, it’s nothing,” Violet smiled quietly. Approaching the taller girl, she suddenly felt smaller than what she already was.

She grabbed Minnie’s hand. “Just make it back safe, okay?”

Minnie rolled her eyes. “Vi, you’re such a sap. I’ll be fine.” Minnie dropped Violet’s hand. “Now, if you aren’t going to what’s bother you, I’m going to leave.”

“I didn’t know you were in such a rush,” Violet quietly teased.

Minnie sighed. “Vi—“

“I wanna try something.”

This stopped the taller girl. She blinked at her outburst and stood up straighter. “Oh. Okay.”

Violet took a deep breath. “Remember that spring formal? Back before the outbreak?”

Minnie groaned as a small smile tugged across her face. “Oh god! The one where Andre was trying to grope every girl he could spot?”

“Yep,” Violet smiled, “And Shelly punched him so hard it broke his braces?”

“Poor Shelly. I think she might’ve broken her wrist from that. Andre was fucking predator though,” Minnie replied, a nostalgic look on her face as she looked up at the room covered in Sophie and Tenn’s drawing. Violet wrung her hands together.

“If I had known any better, I would’ve asked you,” Violet said, taking another step to the ginger. Minnie raised a brow in question.

“Asked what?”

“To dance.”

The room suddenly stilled, the breeze from the battered window stopped momentarily as if someone had ceased a breath. When did the room get so small?

“Vi—“

“I know we’ve only been dating for a few months but—“

Minnie shook her head. “No, no. It has nothing to do with that.” She sighed and dragged a hand across her face, like a mother dealing with an intolerant child.

“Vi, do you even know how to dance? I mean, that’s not you! That’s not us!”

Minnie sighed again when she Violet shrink into herself again, hands digging into her pockets. She brought a freckly hand across her face and swept away from stray blond bangs.

“Look, you’re cute and all. But Violet, you know that’s not you. Don’t be a sap. We can make out later if you want, if I’m up to it.”

Violet’s eyes lit up slightly as Minnie’s lips ghosted a kiss across her cheek.

“Now get your ass in gear, those plants aren’t gonna grow themselves.”

“Well, they kind of do.”

“Shut up.”

 

 

The raid was over, their friends taken, and everyone was looking to fight back. The courtyard was a disaster as Willy mourned over his friend’s corpse. Rosie would occasionally catch a scent, Ruby trying to clear up the clutter and put out the fires.

Violet helped all she could, finally emerging from the basement after she helped AJ drag Abel and tie him up. She frowned when the boy insisted that he stay until Abel woke up or when Clementine came to see him.

Clementine was taking time for herself, processing the events from last night and was nowhere to be found. As much as Violet ached to see her. . .girlfriend(?), she knew that if Clementine wanted to talk to her, she’d seek her. Still, that did not stop her from going to Tenn’s room and asking for his art supplies and disappearing for the next few hours.

She found herself at Clem and AJ’s shared bedroom a few hours after they returned from scouting out the boat. She raised a fist to knock on the door before it suddenly burst open and AJ sprint past her.

“What’s with AJ?” she asked, closing the door behind her.

Clementine sighed and raised a hand to her face in distress. “He just…needs some space.”

The two chatted for a bit, Violet quietly admitting her confusion over reuniting with Minnie in the woods and though how much she despised Louis, she missed his presence.

“We will get them back, Vi. Louis, Aasim, all of them. I promise you,” Clementine said, bringing a hand up and resting it on her shoulder. Violet shuddered at the younger girl’s touch and felt the pin tap the inside of her rib. She shrank a little and took a step back.

“Um, I, uh, made you this,” Violet said quietly, reaching into her pocket and holding out the pin for the girl. She didn’t look at Clem but felt the pin be removed her palm.

She smiled and chuckled under breath. “Stars?”

“Yeah, so you, you know, never forget the night,” Violet finished awkwardly, finally looking up to the girl who was admiring the pin. She watched as Clementine moved her fingers across the pattern. She gasp quietly but didn’t look away when Clementine caught her eye and smiled.

“I never will.” And she clasped the pin on her jacket.

Violet continue to stand there awkwardly and looked down at her feet. She had asked Minnie this before and was shot down, almost immediately. Why wouldn’t Clem do the same? Minnie was right in some way; dancing was vulnerable and intimate, two traits Violet never actively expressed.

“Vi?”

She looked up as Clem watched steadily, smiling still. God, she was so pretty…

“What is it?”

Violet sighed and awkwardly fiddled with her hands. Here goes nothing…

“I wanna try something. And you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. I mean, because it’s a really stupid idea now that I think about it, and—“

“Vi.”

Violet stopped and held her breath, scared that if she let go, Clementine would not catch her. She had not left yet so that meant something, considering her nonsensical rambling. She reluctantly held out a hand and took a step back, braving herself to meet the younger girl’s eyes

“Do you wanna dance? You know, with me?”

The room suddenly stilled. Violet felt everything slow down and suck back up into her head, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. All of it was too fast, too similar to when she had asked Minnie the very same question a little over a year ago. She didn’t, couldn’t, admit it then but Minnie’s stare and scoff at the offer hurt more than she had thought. Clementine and Minnie were so very much alike and yet, so very different. Clem searched her eyes as if not believing what she was hearing yet behind the brown hazel pools bloomed into something powerful, intense even.

Her blank and intense stare that only might’ve lasted a moment disappeared as a smile etched across her face. Stepping forward, clasping the blonde girl’s grimy hand, and drawing in close. Violet felt Clem’s hands settle naturally at her hips as her own hands rested on her shoulders, the two began to sway in sync.

It was daunting, seeing and feeling Clementine this close. She could see every mark, every scar and speck across the girl’s face, almost like a painting. Her eyes dropped down to the girl’s lips for a moment, remembering the previous night. This feeling, Clementine’s smiling face and eyes, the way her hands would adjust every so often on her hips as if wanting to feel the shape of Violet, it was overwhelming perfect. So this is what it’s like…

Violet smiled back at the girl, now causing Clementine to look away almost bashfully. It was only for a moment before she decided to return the smile back in full force.

It wasn’t enough though. Violet, feeling brave all of a sudden, drew in close and engulfed the girl in a warm embrace, continuing to sway back and forth. The way their bodies almost slipped into each other as easily and perfectly as a puzzle piece.

This, this, felt like home. Finally, here was someone she rely on and count on. The disbelief and awe that shook Violet to her core when Clementine returned the next day after they kicked both her and AJ from their school. Though her heart ached for Minnie every so often, seeing the girl in such a skewed state of mind and now, feeling Clementine pull Violet even closer, the starry night sky pin brushing against her skin, none of it seemed to matter.

The first time Violet had asked Clementine to dance with her, her heart swelled like a flower in full bloom.


End file.
